Frozen Adventures
by Myaerdna
Summary: A series of one shots, arcs, and some unrelated stories during before, meanwhile and after the movie, with our favorite guardians, the children of Burgess and, of course, Jack Frost. Rated T for later chapters.


**A/N: Well, I really shouldn't start another story, but I'm so hopelessly in love with Rise of the guardians that I couldn't help myself. Just to be clear, English it's NOT my first language, so there might be some typos and grammar mistakes here and there because I'm translating my own story (which is in Spanish). Have mercy with me, I'm doing my best. So here it is, I hope you enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer: None of the characters of Rise of the guardians belong to me, because if so ohhhhh you don't know how much fun I would have with them.**

* * *

**Frozen Adventures**

Chapter 1: The first snowfall

* * *

Jamie was losing patience. If there was something he couldn't stand, above anything else in the world, was waiting those painfully long fifteen minutes before leaving school on Fridays (and to make it worse; in history class). No one could blame him, it wasn't like he hated school, at least no more than any other nine year old of course; it was the fact of being confined seven consecutive hours, five days a week to a classroom, trying to memorize things that frankly speaking he would not remember in seventy-two hours, and still having to put a smile in his face to the most tedious of classes. If the last class was sports the kid would not complaint, but the Mrs. Evans voice while explaining the independence war seemed to come with soporific and he was officially losing his head.

In a desperate attempt to not fall into the arms of the Sandman before time the kid absently chewed his pencil's eraser and let his gaze cross yet again around the classroom in search of a distraction. The scenario hadn't changed much since the last time he saw it.

Mrs. Evans seemed completely oblivious that more than half of her students had fallen into a state of permanent mental absence, perhaps their bodies were there, but their minds had been long gone. Jamie felt infinite sympathy for his classmates in the front rows, who were forced to keep their backs straight and their eyes open because of the constants turns of the teacher. If there was someone more desperate than Jamie for the class to come to an end, they were.

At the other side of the classroom the scenario was completely different. The twins had been wisely separated to each side of the room after a series of jokes that gave headaches to the teacher for a week, but even so their follies couldn't be stopped. Fifteen minutes after the class started Caleb and Claude were bored enough to declare the World War III of Paper Balls, in which three other children from each side joined in to create a decent battle. Of course, they weren't so blatantly rebels to fight in the face of Mrs. Evans, so the constants turns of the teacher to the blackboard were turned into the temporalized rounds each team had to throw as much paper ball they could before she could turn again. At first the battle had been entertaining enough to distract Jamie, but after a while it became boring to only observe, and given his position attached to the central window of the room he could not join any of the troops and enjoy the battle with them.

It could be said that only one person was actually suffering from the paper war and it was Monty, who was seated literally in the middle of the battlefield and was equally attacked by both sides. The instant Jamie turned his attention toward him he noticed that his blond friend had tried to protect himself from the projectiles and reached the point of building a fort with the ridiculously large volume of history they had and two more books. Eventually the boy was lying on his desk protected with what appeared to be a weakling three-side wall, the only uncovered parts of the boy were his back and a side of the head since the fort didn't have roof. Jamie had to stifle a laugh when the projectiles not only kept reaching his friend but also had begun to accumulate inside the fort, much to the child's irritation. Monty had the feeling that some of the missiles were actually directed towards him. And he was not entirely wrong.

Among the troops of Caleb, located in the farthest corner from Jamie, was Cupcake; and she was one of the most talented pitchers he had ever known, she not only threw a tremendous amount of paper balls before time was over, but her projectiles hit without fail the others from the other side….and occasionally Monty. Although hitting the other troop was not the aim of the war Jamie could tell Cupcake was going for the kill.

A sigh next to him made the boy change his attention to Pippa, who was the only child in the room (perhaps in the entire elementary school) that remained attentive to the teacher and writing notes as if it were the last class she was going to take in her life. He noticed she completely annoyed while she threw occasional glares to her peers behind her whenever their whispers and laughter could be heard.

The girl felt Jamie's stare at her in the corner of her eye and turned to him with clear antipathy.

"I don't understand how the teacher doesn't scold them. They make a lot of noise!" she complained, looking at him as if she expected him to quiet them all by himself. Jamie sighed.

"Don't be like that, Pippa. It is the last class and its history. We are all so bored-" the sound of indignation that his friend made at the last word shut him up.

"Well, I don't think that's true because everyone in the front have their absolute attention in the teacher, like me; and I'm sure Monty would be taking tones if he weren't so busy using his books to cover himself from that stupid war and…" Jamie listened patiently to all the complaints Pippa had, trying to not role his eyes. They had known each other since they were little em—littler, and he was used to that behavior of hers in classes, but seeing she was starting to get more and more red, he decided to stop her before smoke came out of her ears.

"Listen, the ones in the front are quiet because they have no choice. They are too close to the teacher to fall sleep right under her nose. The ones behind are playing because, seriously, this class is really boring. And you, well" he gave her a knowing smile to calm her down "You are too smart to take a break"

That did the trick, the girl her defensive stance with those worlds and gave a glance to Jamie's immaculate notebook. She smiled.

"Taking notes won't kill you know?"

"Looking at the class so far, I think it will"

Both kids chuckled and continued each with their own activities. Jamie felt more relaxed and had a great feeling that the bell would rang in a few minutes, certainly it couldn't be long now….

A glance to the clock showed him his error. It had only been five minutes since he last saw it, everything that happened had only taken five minutes, even if it felt like an hour.

The child choked the sigh of frustration the surely would drawn the attention of the teacher and fell defeated in his desk. He could see a confused Pippa looking at him.

"Are you okay?" she whispered.

"I'm going crazy" he replied through his teeth, and before his friend could say anything he turned his attention to the window, _again._ The dark grayish clouds were losing some of their color and were releasing some soft white balls.

The boy's eyes snapped open at the something that sparked his dead and buried interest back to life. It was snowing. The first snowfall of the year to be specific.

That only meant one thing.

"Pssst" called Pippa, she was looking at the window and him with great excitement "Is _that_ what I think it is?

Jamie grinned and looked at the window again before answering. Outside the clouds had increased the speed in which the snowflakes fell. The whole town would be covered in a few hours by now.

Yep, it was official.

"It's _exactly_ what you think it is" he replied a little too late because Pippa was finishing writing her notes at an incredible speed. However she heard him completely and shrugged in joy as she finally finished writing then abruptly closing her notebook and forget about it completely. The girl had priorities.

"Guys" Psst! Guys, look!" she called to the ones in the back, trying in vain to stop the epic battle that was taking place between the two sides of the classroom. None of the fighters listened.

Monty, who had been buried in an endless mountain of paper balls, was the only one who heard Pippa and he took the opportunity to stop the battle before there was no way out of his burial. Rising from the papers like a zombie from the grave the child used two of his books of his failed fort and effectively shielded himself as he stood up fast so both sides would see him. Fortunately the teacher was looking at the blackboard.

"Move, Monty! This is my victory!" ordered Cupcake, holding a huge ball in her hands. The members of the Claude's troop paled.

"No! Stop for a second and look!" the blonde insisted, a little intimidated, and pointed to the window for all to contemplate the snow. All children, including Claude and Caleb, looked at the window wondering where all the scandal was coming, and soon the excitement for the first snowfall replaced the interest in the paper ball battle. All except one.

_CLANK!_

"Miss Brown, please help your Monty up and let go those balls of paper" Mrs. Evans ordered with a serenity that made whole room freeze in their positions.

Cupcake obeyed somewhat reluctantly and reached out to Monty, who rubbed his forehead absently.

"Sorry" the girl said, a little less sharp than usual "But you should have moved when I told you"

"Its okay" accepted Monty, still rubbing his forehead "That ball had something inside. What was it?" Cupcake unfolded the paper ball, it had her eraser in it.

"In my defense, Claude was the target" she muttered but said no more, since the teacher watched idly.

Mrs. Evans waited patiently for the two children to sit down and for the rest to pay her attention, she noticed that the ones in the front were shaking their heads, confused by the sudden silence and others blinking as if they were coming back to life while the ones in the back looked askance at the window and the snow falling outside. She smiled.

"Claude, Caleb, when I separated you it was with the intention of you to stop distracting your peers, not for you to turn the entire classroom into a battlefield. Since is the last class I decided to ignore it as long as there were no injured" she gave Monty a soft smile "I hope the at least the battle was worth it at the moment of picking each and every paper ball in this place after the bell with the help of your partners in crime"

The complaints and groans sounded almost immediately, but the teacher held up a hand to quiet them all. She was not done yet.

"We still have ten minutes of class" she murmured as she gave a quick look to the clock "And it seems it's snowing outside. Well, since you see so eager to get out so bad I propose this, show me your notes of today's lesson and I will let you out right now to enjoy your weekend"

There was a tense silence. Jamie knew that nobody had taken out their notebooks when the class started, let alone take notes. Mrs. Evans seemed to know this, even though the child could tell she was amused and disappointed.

"Nobody? Really? And here I thought that would not give you guys homework" she said, pretending a sigh. The tension in the class grew. "Oh, come on! With one person that shows me that paid attention to the lesson I'm done. I promise"

A sudden sound caught Jamie's attention; Pippa had taken her backpack and was pulling out all the contents. She searched and searched until she finally found the notebook she had just used and raised it high for the teacher to see. The smile in Mrs. Evans face turned wide.

"Pippa! You came to the rescue of your classmates, well done" she applauded while reviewing the notes, only to give them back almost immediately. "Well, a deal's a deal. Get your things and leave quietly, please. The rest who didn't take notes of today's lesson will have to make them in home, do not think you are getting out so easily" she commanded grimly, but then her face softened "Now go and have fun"

The vast majority of students rushed out the room as the teacher finished talking, all thanking her the gesture before leaving. Those who had participated in the war cleaned in record time the floor carpeted of paper balls, with a little help of some people who took pity on them, like Monty and even Pippa.

Jamie took his stuff as fast as he could, still no believing his luck. When he reached the hallway, the others joined him.

"Do you think we will be able to see him?" asked Monty when they went out to the icy street.

"What do you mean? We believe in him, of course we will be able to see him!" Jamie said with conviction, but then a sudden realization hit him "You are not thinking that what happened last year was a dream, right?"

"No! Of course not!" the blonde one answered, horrified. "But we hadn't seen him since, none of them to be exact" he complained.

"And…well, nor he or the others ever said they would come to see us or something" murmured Pippa, understanding what her friend wanted to say. The twins frowned but nodded, _they_ had been thinking the same too.

"Oh please, so what if we can't see them or they haven't come to visit. We know they are real and that's what matters" Cupcake exclaimed, exasperated. Jamie smiled at her.

"Right, and guys, it's snowing! I'm sure he would want us to have fun. Am I right?"

His friends gave him a wide smile at that, and before anyone else could say anything Jamie reached down and took a big chunk of snow and made a ball with, then threw it without paying much attention to his target. The others quickly joined him and soon another was had started.

The town of Burgess was quickly filled with the laughter of all the children who had started playing in the snow. Up in the sky the winds were strong, carrying a young man with white hair and blue hoodie that hurried to get to his hometown, ready to enjoy the first snowfall of the year with his first believers.

* * *

**A/N: Well...I tried. I think it's a little long for the first chapter, but that's just me, what do you guys think?**

**Anyways, if you liked the story I hope you review, if you didn't like it would be nice to let me know why so I can improve myself, and if you don't want to review...it's okay! I'm not here to force anyone. I'm a patient woman.**

**¡See you next week!**


End file.
